


春梦

by Bao_yh305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Theseus Scamander is dead.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Nothing belongs to me～





	春梦

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me～

**1945年的冬天来得格外的早，气温早已跌下，初雪却迟直到圣诞节这天才下下来。**

**伦敦市中⼼一条普通的街道上，住在附近的麻瓜沉静在二战胜利的喜悦中，没有注意到前几天出现在街这边的一户人家再次消失。**

**这户人家的格局十分不错，可以看得出主人的眼光很好，厨房正对着街道，光线穿过细密的雪花，透过玻璃窗打在棕发男⼦子身上，他坐在地上，背靠着橱柜，头一点一点地在打盹，⼝口中断断续续的呓语凑成了一个人名，他手上拿着的未写完的信纸上满满的都是划痕，未干的笔记透露着他写信时的⼼不在焉——否则怎么每碰到“t”开头的单词都会写错成另一个词呢，甚至还都写错成了同一个单词。另一边的地上放着的好友的来信，信纸旁散落着⼏张⾦色的糖纸。——**

**“Dear Newt:**

**见信希望你安好。**

**我们在报纸上看到了了英国的大战，希望你没有受伤。Theseus的事我们也看到了了，Tina 在英国的朋友给我们带来了比报纸更详细的消息，我们都非常的难过，他是一位优秀的傲罗，完美的哥哥和朋友，Queenie甚至为此哭了一个下午，我和Tina花了好⼀会⼉才安慰好她。**

**我看得出Tina对你的关⼼比我们更甚，但我们都知道你对......唉，等我和Queenie来英国度蜜⽉时Tina她会一起过来，你们可以见上一面，或许她可以安慰安慰你。**

**说到蜜⽉，是的老兄你没看错，我和Queenie要结婚了!她中午时还宣称要做美国第一对合法的普通人-巫师夫妻，我对此毫不不怀疑!**

**我们打算度蜜⽉时把战时去过的地方都再去一遍，第⼀站就是伦敦!我们打算到时候顺路来看看你，当然了了，我由衷希望交通方式可以温和一些，最好别是幻影移形和⻔钥匙，快是快，但那滋味是真不不好受。我想Queenie也会想尝试一下我的交通方式的?**

**另外，我不知道提到这事的时机对不对，但Tina坚持要我提醒你记得重新添加防护咒，万⼀普通⼈人注意到了可就麻烦了。毕竟现在没有人在魔法部帮你，你一切小心为上。**

**总之，我们都很关⼼心你，希望你一切安好。**

**PS:你向我要的花生味太妃糖配方我已随信附上，我尝试了一下你描述的做法，不得不说，你在哪找到的方法，成品太美味了了!多亏你，Jacob&Queenie甜品坊现已上新，生意⽐以前更好了!**

**PPS:我有些不确定能不能继续叫你Artemis，最后⼀战前我收到你哥哥的信，他告诉我你最讨厌别人叫你Artemis，我很抱歉，我以前并不知道这事，而且你一直也没有表 现出太⼤的不满，所以......不管怎样，以前是我没注意，我真的对此很抱歉。**

**Yours， Jacob**

**比男人头略高一点的操作台上放着一个⿎鼓囊囊的包裹。**

**男⼈突然重重地点了了下头，他惊醒了。那双和哥哥一模一样的眼睛睁了睁又闭上了了，**

**他听到归家的爱⼈人从⻔口快步走来，**

**“Artemis Scamander！你又半夜起床到厨房偷吃糖！你已经过了17岁了！就算是找糖吃也应该多穿几件再出房门！我知道厨房里家养小精灵一直燃着壁火，可你也不能在这睡着！”**

** **** **

**——**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**Theseus不知道事情怎么变成了现在这样，他正被Newt压在厨房的操作台上，头靠着上方橱柜的柜门，他紧闭着眼睛，上半身的衣物整齐得能直接上新闻发布会，下半身却一丝不挂，他的爱人似乎很喜欢这样的反差——没有阴毛的掩饰，完美傲罗早已高高扬起的阴茎暴露在空气中。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**下身传来一阵冰凉的触感，Theseus努力睁开眼睛看向爱人。脱去阴毛的提议者和实施者正半跪在他两腿间，那双Scamander家族特有的蓝眼睛正看着他，眼里的情欲丝毫不加掩饰，他手上拿着一碗浅褐色的糊状物。空气中花生酱的香气让他认出了那是什么——出任务前准备的，准备等回来后好好休息一晚，明天一早做给弟弟的太妃糖的内芯，谁知道他半夜回到家却发现自己亲爱的弟弟正在厨房偷吃被自己藏起来的太妃糖，不仅如此，他甚至穿着睡衣就在厨房两个操作台之间的廊道的地上坐着就睡着了！Theseus发现他时头发都还是湿的，头一点一点地，一看就知道肯定又是和他的动物朋友们呆在一起直到半夜才从箱子里上来找吃的，然后发现了糖果于是含着糖就这么睡着了。他就知道不能把太妃糖藏在厨房，虽然平时都是自己做饭，但自己亲爱的弟弟找糖的能力简直和他那只嗅嗅找金子的能力差不多，好的令人发指。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**可是事情又是怎么变成现在这样的呢？**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**Theseus迷迷糊糊地想着，他的阴茎正被Newt含在嘴里，被施了冰冻咒的花生酱被Newt口腔的温暖慢慢融化，这股温暖仿佛要将他也融化。他看着弟弟吞吐着自己的性器，自己明明是想把他带回房间逼着他睡觉的，也许会做点什么，但绝对不是现在这样啊。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**身下人似乎注意到了他的心不在焉，不轻不重地咬了一下，Theseus被刺激得不由得呻吟出声，他被弟弟拉下操作台，推向另一边的大理石台面，二十岁不到的男人离校后在优秀的哥哥的教导下无声咒和无杖咒都施得很好，等Theseus回过神来时，他已被压在冰凉的大理石台面上动弹不得，双手被缚在身后，眼前一片漆黑——Newt解下他的领带系在他眼前，眼前的黑暗让他的其他感官更加敏感，下腹的触感告诉他，自己的阴茎被压在桌面外，略长衬衫衣摆遮住紧翘的臀部，合身的西装此时成了束缚他的工具。他听到Newt低喃着他的名字，穴口传来一片冰凉的感觉，他闻到了花生酱的香气，紧接着就是异物挤进甬道的刺激感。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**“Theseus......Theseus......”伴随着低喃，手指插入的数量在增加，一根，两根，探入第三根手指前，Newt注意到哥哥有些不适，内心的恶趣味和分别了几个星期的思念让他继续手上的动作，他将第三根手指挤入甬道，随即开始不疾不徐地抽插，不多时，他注意到Theseus开始努力压抑呻吟的声音，他熟练地找到哥哥的敏感点搓揉起来。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**不多时，点点飞溅到操作台下柜门上的白沫顺着流到地上。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**兄弟俩早已不是第一次做爱，Newt当然知道哥哥此时已经高潮，但他却没有停下手上的动作，他用空着的另一只手解开自己的浴袍，伸手撸动了几下便扶着阴茎靠近Theseus的穴口。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**Theseus感受到身后人的离去，充血的甬道突然空虚，他正想说什么时一个更大的物什进入了他，未说出口的话语变成了无法控制的呻吟声，有些疲软的阴茎也再次变得坚硬，身后的爱人却像是不着急的样子慢慢小幅度的抽动着，衬衫衣摆遮住两人的连接处，也盖住了暧昧的水声。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**Newt缓缓抽插着，就算Theseus已经高潮过一次，就算他插入前沾取了一些Theseus的精液做润滑，Theseus的甬道依旧紧致，他伸手在Thesus臀上亲拍了一下，随机抓住了他的阴茎撸动起来好叫亲爱的哥哥放松些，他发现Theseus开始不再压抑自己的呻吟声——或者说不能再压抑后，他抓住Thesues的头部让他抬起上半身，他加快了抽插阴茎的速度，带囊撞击在臀部的声音、暧昧的水声和兄弟俩的嗓子里发出的愉悦的声音在厨房里混合成一曲性爱的乐章，缓慢奏向就要到来的高潮——**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**Newt突然重重地点了了下头，他惊醒了。那双和哥哥一模一样的眼睛睁了睁又闭上了了，他听到归家的爱⼈人从⻔口快步走来，融化后的太妃糖融合着花生酱的香气和咖啡的苦涩还停留在口腔里。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**他知道再过几秒厨房里就会有一次响起爱人对自己没有照顾好自己的行为的责备声，但这样的对话没过几天就会发生一次，因此他习惯性地说到—— “好了，Theseus我知道了，下次不会这样了，你饭吃了么，要不要吃东西，我刚做了太妃糖你要不要来两块垫垫肚子......”Newt突然睁开眼，厨房里除了了他空⽆一人，壁炉中的烟火早已燃尽，光线透过窗户照进厨房，他沉默着给自己身下施了一个清洁一新。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**桌上，冰冻咒已经失效的花生酱散发着香气。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**厨房里响起轻微的抽泣声，一滴眼泪滴到信纸上，没来得及划去错字被晕染开，**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**“Theseus”的字样和旁边的“Artemis”混成⼀一团。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

**窗外大雪纷飞。**

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **


End file.
